Devils in Dior
by trashflavoredtrash
Summary: Massie Block is ready to take on high school at the prestigious Westchester Academy, known as the Academy by all who attend. What happens when she's stripped of her alpha status & everything that made her 'Massie? Inappropriate content language.
1. Miu Miu

**Westchester Academy**

**The Front Lawn**

**Monday, September 8**

**8:30 am.**

Massie Block inhaled the fresh, crisp air that surrounded the campus of Westchester Academy. She rolled back her shoulders as she stepped out of the Range Rover, surveying the expanse of manicured lawn - followed by Kristin, Alicia, Dylan and Claire. Alicia stood next to Massie, obviously waiting for the alpha to make a first move. Massie looked over and saw Claire biting down viciously on her cuticles, Dylan picking on a muffin in her bag, and Kristin nervously bouncing back and forth on the toes of her adidas sneakers.

"Heeyloo? Earth to TPC? Why do you all look like a bunch of nervous LBR's?" Massie said, placing a hand on her hip and sliding down her sunglasses to look at each of the girls. The truth was that Massie was at least ah-million more times nervous than all of them combined. She had only been to Westchester Academy once, when she had the student interview with the Dean over the summer. The idea of being in a new, foreign place never usually made massie nervous - she had travelled Europe countless times with her family. However, Westchester Academy was different. She didn't have the rep that she did at OCD. She was also, a freshman. At least she was a freshman with good fashion sense.

Massie's hair had been blow-dried to perfection by Jakkob at 6 am this morning, leaving it silky and high glossed. Her bangs had grown out, causing her to look older and more sophisticated than the fringes she sported 6 months ago. That style was so pre-teen. She wore a teal Trina Turk kimono dress with black True religion skinny jeans underneath and a brand new pair of black, teal and coral Emilio Pucci satin pumps. She felt her alpha confidence return as she applied another coat of Glossip Girl extra-shiny lip gloss. She was Massie Block - the girl that had revolutionized OCD, leaving behind a legacy. She could certainly handle high school.

Before the girls could answer, the loud blaring sound of a horn came from behind them, causing Massie to jump out of the road. She turned around, her manicured hand over her racing heart to see who had blown the horn. Paper Planes by M.I.A was blasting from the perpetrator - a crimson red Enzo Ferrari. Massie recalled that being the car her father had sought after for so long, but had given up in order to provide for herself. She felt poor staring at the car. Suddenly, it seemed like the whole school had congregated to see who had arrived.

"Woah..." Claire said as the door went up, revealing a supermodel-esque girl that couldn't possible be a student at the Academy. An ah-dorable boy with a face only suitable for Vogue covers stepped out of the crowd to escort the supermodel out of the car. His messy black hair framed the side of his flawless, tanned face as he took the arm of the girl.

"Oh em gee, it's Ivana. I can't believe she's back from Paris already," a LBR whispered from behind TPC.

"Yeah, I heard that she got bored with modelling there and was hopping between Italian and Spanish agencies for a while. Eventually she got sick of them and came back here," the LBR's friend replied.

"Who knows how long's she'll be back here for though, she'll be signed with Elite in no time."

"I'm sorry babe," the girl cooed in what sounded like a foreign accent. Massie looked over at Alicia for verification of whether or not the accent was European, but Alicia wasn't even glancing at her. She had her large brown eyes fixed on the girl. Dylan had dropped her muffin in awe, Claire was biting harder on her cuticles, and Kristen had a look that said 'I wonder how many kids in Africa she could have saved instead of buying that car' plastered on her face.

"I would have been here sooner if these freaks weren't standing in the middle of the road," she said, pushing up her sunglasses to size up Massie.

"Ex-cuse me? You must have the wrong person," Massie said standing up to the girl on a sudden whim of encouragement.

"Uhm, no honey. I dunno if you're one of those special ed students the Academy's decided to use as a pee-ar stunt, but you were just standing in the road. In my spot. Don't let it happen again, kay pumpkin?" she said patting Massie on the head.

Massie's head pounded as she lost focus of the surroundings.

All I wanna do is bang bang bang and a kaching and take ya money.. All I wanna do is bang, bang, bang and a kaching and take ya money..

Her head throbbed along with every 'bang' of the song as she struggled to come up with a comeback. It was now or never to make a name for herself at the Academy.

"You obviously don't know who I am," Massie said in her bravest voice as she tried to come eye to eye with the girl. Unfortunately, Ivana was at least 5'11" and in a pair of incredibly high and incredibly cute heels.

Ivana gave out a thick, mocking laugh. "I know who you are, Massie Block. You're the girl who thought she ruled OCD back when Skye went there and was really running things. It was kah-yoot the way you'd kiss her ass like a complete loser. But let's get this straight from now - this is high school, things are different. And if you ever get in my way like you did today, you'll regret it even more than you already do. By the way, ka-yoot clearance rack outfit."

Unfortunately for Massie, Ivana was right. Her outfit looked like a reject from Sears compared to Ivana's 'not released to the public yet' black Burberry knit dress, fuschia leggings and pair of Christian Louboutin Belle suede booties. Ivana's outfit had cost more than her Tiffany's trailers project.

Massie stood stunned as the crowd began to snicker and gossip about TPC when Ivana and her man-candy walked off.

"We certainly made a scene, Mass," Dylan said, taking a bite of blueberry muffin in shame as she started towards the school. Kristin followed alongside Alicia. Only Claire with bleeding cuticles remained behind with Massie who was on the verge of tears. Claire was the only person she would reveal her insecurities to, but this wasn't the time or place to break down. She would have preferred to call Isaac, ordering him to turn around and pick her up so she could spend the rest of the day crying her eyes out, hating the Academy and researching a new school.

"Claire, what just happened?" she asked as she pushed open the heavy wooden doors leading to the hallways of the Academy.

"I dunno Mass, things are different in high school," Claire said with a shrug, taking in the sight of the various characters that inhabited the Academy. One thing remained the same though - they all looked as if they had stepped off a runway. Down to the social rejects looked chic and fashion savvy in full black and studded belts, which made Massie feel uncomfortable. She felt as if she felt dowdy and dressed down compared to everyone else.

For the first time in her life, Massie felt awkward and out of place. She tried to take consolation in the fact that Claire would feel even worse, but when she looked over at Claire - she was batting her eyelashes and flashing a shy smile at a cute junior.

'What the hell is going on here!' she cursed in her mind.


	2. Christian Louboutin

**Westchester Academy**

**AP English, Room 11A**

**Monday, September 8**

**9:00 am.**

Claire bit down on the cuticle surrounding her pinky finger even harder when she realised she was separated from the rest of the Pretty Committee for Math and English - subjects she had for one and half hours each every day. They would be apart for a total of three hours. Claire's parents had insisted on placing her in AP Math and English while she was in High School. Kristen had been smart enough to get high marks in both Math and English without being placed in AP classes, leaving Claire stranded.

"Awwh Claire, don't be sad, Kris, Dyl, Leesh and I will text you every second we're apart. And puh-lease don't leave out any details about any hotties in your class," Massie had said in an attempt to console her, waving her purple and white swarovski crystal covered iPhone 3G in a gesture to show that she was only a text away. Claire waved the new sidekick Massie had insisted on getting her over the summer. Massie thought that Claire would be able to type texts better with a full keypad - but she was wrong. Claire still texted at -10 words per minute.

Claire watched as her friends walked away from her towards their class, arms linked together, giggling like true bff's. She let out a sigh and began searching for her class.

"Elevuhn ay, Elevuhn ay, Elevuhn ay," she repeated as she scanned the front of classroom doors, not looking at where she was going. Claire walked straight into someone, spilling her books all over the ground along with the other person's.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry," she said as she frantically dropped to her knees, picking up the scattered books.

"Stupid Claire," she muttered, once she had gathered her books.

"It's okay." Claire looked up and came eye to eye with a boy. A very cute one at that. A very cute boy who was now laughing at her. She blushed a deep red handing his books back to him sheepishly.

"Do you need help finding your class?" he offered. He had caramel coloured hair with bright green eyes, with freckles spotted along his tanned face. Cam was nothing compared to this guy.

"Uhm, I think so. I'm looking for AP English with Breckman?" she asked averting her gaze.

"Perfect. I have that class now," he said, flashing her a dazzling smile before starting to walk beside Claire to the class.

"So, uhm, you're a freshman?" Claire asked nervously, tugging on her sides of her hair.

"Technically, yes." Claire liked his husky, semi-deep voice. "I was a bit young when I came, so I stayed behind a year. I'm guessing you're new."

"No, I'm not new. I'm Claire," she said, channeling her inner Massie. She would be so proud right now.

He smirked, obviously impressed by her confidence. "Hi Claire, I'm Troy. And this is our AP English class," he said gesturing to the door before opening it for her.

"After you."

Claire smiled and batted her eyes before entering the classroom. Maybe English wouldn't be that bad this year. Her heart stopped when she saw Cam Fisher sitting in the front row, staring at her before glancing at the boy standing behind her. She waved sheepishly before retreating to a seat to the extreme right of the classroom, Troy taking the seat next to her. She quickly flipped open her sidekick and began texting as fast as her thumbs would allow her.

Claire: Guys!! Huge problem with English!!

Mass: What's up Kuh-laire? Regret being such a bookworm already?

Kristen: I resent that bookworm comment, Block.

Alicia: l-o-l.

Claire: omg. imethisrlycuteguynamedtroy but CAM IS IN MY CLASS.

Massie: O

Dylan: M

Kristen: G!!

Alicia: Wat r u gonna do??

Claire looked up at Cam who was staring furiously at the whiteboard, fire burning in his green and blue eyes.

Claire: i dno. g2g.

Massie: gd luck!! xoxoxo

"Texting your boyfriend already? Can't bare to be apart?" Troy asked with a chuckle, looking at Claire's sidekick.

"No," Claire giggled. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"In that case, want to sit with me at lunch? Since you're new to the school and all. I can warn you about which dishes not to get."

Claire looked over for what seemed to be the hundreth time at Cam, who was now erasing a mark on a piece of paper until it ripped.

"Sounds great."


	3. Prada

**Westchester Academy**

**The Cafeteria**

**Monday, September 8**

**11:00 a.m.**

Massie tried to contain herself as she saw Claire walking and giggling down the hallway with who Massie could assume to be, Troy. She couldn't believe that someone who looked like _him _was interested in Kuh-laire. Furthermore, Claire looked like a cool high school, while Massie and TPC looked like a bunch of LBR's standing awkwardly infront of the cafeteria doors. This day would never end for Massie.

"Heeey guys," Claire said with a broad smile, hugging each of them. Massie didn't return Claire's hug. Instead, she looked up at the ceiling, completely uninterested in the activities going on around her.

"These are your friends?" Troy asked, causing Massie to finally turn her attention to her scene infront of her.

"Mhmmmmm," Claire said proudly, taking a space next to Massie.

"You certainly did them no justice. They're even more beautiful in person."

Claire beamed, while Dylan and Kristen blushed, and Alicia looked over to assess Massie's reaction. She was trying to supress a laugh, causing her shoulders to shake lightly. A tiny sound escaped her throat, causing Claire to turn around.

"What's so funny Mass?" Claire asked, genuinely confused.

"I didn't know people said shit like that anymore," she said before snickering again.

"Yeah well, chivalry isn't dead. Some of us were raised in a different century where people were brought up to be gentlemen," Troy said, holding the cafeteria doors open for the girls to step through.

"I'll tell you when I see one," Massie said, not making eye contact with him as she strutted past and into the cafeteria.

The Academy's cafeteria was one that outdid BOCD's by far - like everything at the school. The food was served buffet style, like most cafeterias - but had an exquisite selection of foods. Each little booth that was set up had food from a different country, making the cafeteria seem more like a cultural gathering. To top it all off, everything was low in calories and made with fresh organic vegetables and hormone free meats.

"Can you buhlieve the food they have here Mass? I'm going to put on back weight in abso-loootely no time!" Dylan said, excitement brimming in her voice. Massie was certain that someone who was going to be putting on weight shouldn't sound so excited about it.

"Don't care about the food. Care about where we're sitting," Massie said, shrugging off her food-craven friend. She quickly scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit, but she soon came to the realisation that each table had their own clique. It was as if each section of the cafeteria was designated to a certain set of people, leaving no place for newbies to find their own. Massie's stomach flipped once.

"Um, Massie.. Where do we sit?" Alicia whispered nervously, as she noticed people staring at the group of them standing there like lost, pathetic puppies.

"Come on guys, I know where you can sit," Troy said locking eyes with Massie, then smiling. He lead them through the cafeteria, bobbing and weaving towards the very center.

He lead them to two long tables side by side, pushed together. One table was empty, while the other was occupied by a group of seniors.

"So, I said to Marc-"

"Marc Jacobs, Marc?"

"Qui, Jacqui, qui," the girl continued, showing off her french. "So I told him I wouldn't be modelling that hideous dress, and you know he actually went back and did over his whole fall line of dresses? For me?" The girl let out a sweet laugh that was infectious, causing a few of the other girls sitting at the table to laugh along as well.

"Vana," Troy said politely, a broad grin on his face.

"Helloo Troy, my little fresh meat," Ivana said, standing up to embrace Troy. "You get cuter every time I don't see you for a year."

"Hah, you do me no justice. You on the other hand," Troy said, twirling Ivana. "You get hotter and hotter by the minute."

Ivana smiled, showing off a row of flawless pearly whites before placing a kiss on each of Troy's cheeks. Massie rolled her eyes, causing TPC to snicker.

"You brought along friends I see," Ivana said, looking over the girls like last year's fall line.

"Yeah well, they're new at the school and they needed somewhere to sit," Troy said in an 'I-felt-sorry-for-them-tone.' Ivana replied by pursing her lips, causing her distinct jawline to become more prominent. It became clearer by the second why she was a model. Her

"I know who they are, especially that one there," she said, pointing a black-diamond coloured nail at Massie. Massie placed her hand on her hip, refusing to be intimidated by her. "She's got spunk."

"Hi, I'm Claire." Massie looked over at the white blonde, who was now holding out her hand to Ivana.

For a breif moment, Ivana looked at Claire's hand as if it were a foreign object from outer space, then glanced up at her face. Her expression gradually softened into a smile, then eventually she began laughing.

"Hi Claire, I'm Ivana." She shook Claire's hand then gestured to a seat. Claire smiled gratefully, taking a place next to Troy.

"This is Jacqueline-" A girl with short, red hair, and green eyes rimmed with bright yellow and orange eyeshadow was pointed out. She seemed timid yet fierce.

"Carey-" She pointed to the model boy she was with this morning.

"-Sam" An incredibly cute boy with black hair that was gelled into a spikey array. Normally, Massie would have never considered a boy who would use more hair products than necessary ie. using anything but a comb or brush - but Sam was incredibly, _incredibly _cute. Ivana introduced the rest of her friends. Massie quickly learned that the girl messy, long brown hair with bangs that sat ontop of her eyes sitting close to the end of the table, with a plate filled with food - yet appeared to be thin, was Hanna. The girl sitting next to Hanna with medium brown hair in a short ponytail with the chunk of teal hair, pouring over a book was Katy, and sitting next to Katy wearing Ralph Lauren was Hailey. She could immediately identify with the group of friends: Jaqui was her Claire, Hanna was her Dylan, Katy was her Kristen, and Hailey was her Alicia - meaning Massie was technically the 'Vana' of the freshman year. She smiled at this thought.

The Pretty Committee followed Claire, shaking Ivana's hand and introducing themselves to the table of seniors before taking their seat. Massie was the last to place her hand forward to shake Ivana's.

"And who said you could sit here?" Massie's face suddenly paled.

"You can't do that, all my friends are sitting here-" she started, arguing.

"Chill Block, I was just playing around. Siddown," Ivana laughed, pointing to the seat infront of her.

"Ohmigod, are you wearing RL too?" Hailey asked Alicia, leaning over the table.

"Ohmigod! Yes I am!" Alicia beamed. "Isn't he the greatest designer evur?"

"Ahgreed," Hailey said smiling. Alicia smiled back with appreciation.

"I honestly think that the school should have more scholarship programs instead of encouraging this elitist mentality into young kids," Katy said to Sam.

"Honestly Katy, who gives a fuck?" Sam said, shovelling food into his mouth.

"I do! Lots of underprivelledged kids deserve a shot at a great education like I did. Do you know what it's like going to a public school?" Katy shuddered.

"I'm on a scholarship here," Kristen offered, putting herself up on the chopping block. The table of people turned to stare at her.

"Seriously?" Ivana asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't fit the usual charity case look."

Massie swallowed, feeling the sting of Ivana's comment for her friend. Kristen suprised the whole table when she opened her mouth to speak once more.

"I know, that's all courtesy of Miss Block overthere. I agree with you though Katy."

"Thank you, woman!" she said triumphantly, rubbing it in Sam's face. Paying closer attention, she noticed that Katy was wearing Abercrombie and Fitch, rather than the couture the rest of the group had indulged in. For the first time all day, a feeling of comfort washed over Massie. She no longer felt like an outsider at The Academy. Looking around the busy cafeteria, she noticed the other cliques sitting and gossiping - many with a look of jealousy on their faces. They all wanted to be in her position right now, sitting and chatting casually with Ivana and her friends. But they weren't. She and TPC were.

"So, Block," Ivana started.

"Ya," Massie replied, resting her head on her while locking eyes with Ivana.

"Now that you're sitting with us and now, courtesy of Troy.. Don't you think you should find a way to repay him?"

"Repay him? You mean like, with money or something? I thought he was rich," Massie said, acting stupid in an innocent manner. Jaqui and Hanna began laughing together.

"No, smartass. Stop being so naive. I mean, doing him a _favour _or two," Ivana said, rolling her eyes. Massie sneered slightly.

"Vana, really, Massie doesn't have to. It's just a table to sit at," Troy said to Massie's relief.

"Just a table, Troy? I'm sure an alpha like Massie realises the importance of a lunch table, don't you Block?" Massie nodded slowly. "Exactly."

Ivana took out her Ferrari edition motorola cell phone and put in Massie's number. "I'll be texting you about it. That is all," Vana cooed, throwing Massie back her phone. Massie fumbled, almost dropping the touch screen apple device and cracking it.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically before getting up to retrieve food.

"Wait Block, aren't you going to offer to get the rest of us food?" Vana asked sweetly. She widened her professionally makeup adorned eyes with innocence.

"Would anyone else like anything to eat?" Massie asked through clenched teeth.

"Yawwww, I fully want more tierra misu," Hanna piped up.

"Omigod, I want another salad with raspberry vinegrette. No carrots please," Katy added.

"I want another steak," Sam said, patting his six pack. "Man's gotta eat."

As the rest of the table placed their orders, Massie bit down on her lip in annoyance. "I want a nice steaming cuppa' coffee. Lots of sugar," Vana said, gesturing for Massie to hurry up. Massie sulked off towards the food, trying to remember all the food.

"S'kay. I'll help you," Claire whispered when she came to Massie's rescue.

"I owe you," Massie said, giving Claire a quick squeeze on her hand before piling up plates of various food.


	4. Betsey Johnson

**Westchester Academy**

**The Gymnasium**

**Monday, September 8**

**1:30 p.m.**

Alicia thought that she was very insightful for someone her age. At least, she would like to think so. Massie had been ignoring everyone except for Claire since lunch had ended; Ignoring their notes, attempts to get her attention in class, text messages, and bolted off to her next class without a word. Massie should be more understanding though - It wasn't fair to the rest of TPC if they _all _got off on the wrong foot with Vana. Plus, Massie was Massie, she would find a way around it.

Massie and Claire had swimming, Dylan and Kristen had soccer while Alicia and Olivia had Track and Field. Of course, Alicia had a pre-written note excusing her from doing any physical activity all term. She watched as her artificial ski-slope nosed friend ran senselessly around the track from the safety of her bleachers. She wished that she was with Massie and Claire gossiping as she watched the tiny dots circle around once more. She felt a vibration coming from deep within her charcoal Marc Jacobs quilted satchel bag. It was Josh. Her stomach began doing cartwheels thinking about her current (or old?) crush who had moved away to California.

**Josh: hows my fave gurl?? ;)**

**Alicia: im k, in gym tho. rolls eyes**

**Josh: n of course ur not running. i bet u found a loophole 2 get out of it.**

**Alicia: of course :) hows cali??**

**Josh: every1's blonde : n its hot.**

Alicia imagined a bunch of blonde bimbos with boobs that rivalled her own, frolicking around in bikinis in the middle of Fall. It made her stomach do a cartwheel before falling.

**Alicia: sounds like ur having loaaaaads of fun.**

**Josh: leesh, dnt b like that. u kno if i had a choice id b there w/ u n my friends instead.**

She hated the way he ahb-solutely had to include Derrington and his friends when mentioning home.

**Alicia: whatevs. i have stuff 2 do.**

She shoved her phone back into the dark depths of her bag and stared angrily at the clouds, as if it were their fault for Josh moving away. Josh, the only guy she had a crush on who finally liked her back. Josh, the guy she wanted to have by her side during High School. Josh, the guy who was now in California with bleach blonde babes frolicking around. She felt her phone repeatedly vibrating, he was trying to call her.

"Yeah?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Leesh, don't be like that, please," came Josh's voice from the other line. She barely recognized his voice anymore, it had gotten deeper since she had last spoken to him. It only made her feel more distant from him.

"Be like what, Josh?"

"You're pissed over nothing again," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Over nothing? You always mention me in the same breath as your soccer friends, and it's ah-noying and you _know _it. You always act like you miss me and want to come back to Westchester cause' of me, and you know you don't. You'd spend all your time the same way you did before, playing soccer like some pre-teen."

She could hardly believe how harsh she was being, but she thought that he deserved it.

"Will you get off your high horse and stop being a _bitch?_ You're not the only person I care about in Westchester." Alicia's mouth hung agape momentarily. Was this the same Josh she had liked over the past three years? Calling her a bitch now?

"No-no, Alicia I don't mean that," he stuttered, trying to take back his words.

"Yeah, you do Josh. And you know what? It's a good thing you did. You live in California, and we tried to make it work, but it's just not working. I have better things to do than waste my time on a boy thousands of miles away when I have ones here."

With that, she hung up the phone and threw it back into her bag carelessly. She closed her eyes, willing herself to stop thinking, when her phone began to vibrate again. She looked at the number - 'Private'. It was probably Josh trying to call her from a friend's phone so she'd pick up.

"What Josh?" she snapped after taking out her iPhone.

"Josh? Ooh, who's Josh? Testy testy, now aren't we Rivera?" It was Vana. Alicia bit down her lip in silent embarassment, praying that Ivy prod further into the topic.

"How'd you get my number?" she quickly asked in an attempt to distract Ivana.

"Rivera, I run this shit. Learn that, live it, love it. Anyways, I'm not calling for you to inquire my impressive links. Party tonight, bring your friends and I'll text you later. Ciao."

The line went dead before she could say anything. She didn't have anything to say anyways, she was way too excited for her first ever High School party. But what would she wear?


	5. Dooney & Burke

**Westchester Mall + Block Estate**

**The Cafe + Massie's Room**

**Monday, September 8**

**3:30p.m. and 7:30-10:15**

"How am I going to convince my mom to let me go out? It's a school night. Unless it finishes before ten," Kristen said as TPC took a seat in the cafe, going over their game plan. Massie texted Isaac telling him to come from them asap because they had shopping to do.

"Did she even say what time it started? Or when it finishes? Who's gonna be there? And what's the dress code?" Dylan rambled before taking a long slurp of her blueberry slushie. "Urghhhhh, brain freeze!"

"You should be more like, 'urghhh calories'," Alicia added with an eye roll.

"Fuuuuuck youuuu," Dylan belted out. Kristen and Claire began cracking up. Massie was nawt impressed by her friends' immature behaviour.

"Will you guys stop acting like such prepubscent bubbleheads for five seconds?" she finally snapped. The Pretty Commitee shut up immediately and focused their attention on their alpha. "We'll dress to impress, like we always do. We're pulling out the bad boys on this one. I won't have Ivana embarass me again."

The Pretty Commitee nodded in agreement. This party didn't intimidate Massie like it did TPC. She welcomed it with open arms. She saw it as a way of redemption already.

"Did you figure out how we're going to get out?" Claire whispered to Massie as they got up to search for outfits. Massie held up her hand, indicating her friends stop and pay full attention to her.

"Now, listen up girlies. You've spent the last ten minutes acting like we were still back at BOCD. But guess what? We're nawt. We're frosh at The Academy now, and it's about time we act that way. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles - which means I'll have to be treating you all to premature botox. We all know how that turned out, look at Janice Dickinson."

There was a round of 'eeews!' emitted from the Pretty Committee.

"Exactly. So, let go. Stop worrying, leave it all to me." She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling one of her favourite scents - the mixture of the warm scents swirling in the mall air, and confidence. "Let's go!" They linked arms and headed towards the dozens of inviting stores.

Massie cracked up as Claire and Alicia burst out from the changing rooms in BCBG mouthing the words to Ashlee Simpson's 'Outta My Head' that was playing in the ultra chic store. They would shake their butts to every 'ay ya ya' in the song, sending Massie, Dylan and Kristen into hysterics. It was Dylan and Kristen's turn to try on clothes next. They would pose riddiculously to the beat of the song, dipping low and sticking out their tongues. Massie was crying from laughing so hard. She had been so high strung from her first day at school, she had forgotten how much she loved her friends. They ran from store to store, trying on millions of dresses in the process. They stopped in Neiman Marcus - Massie's favourite store because of the wide selection of designer dresses.

Massie came out in a caramel sheath dress that had different shades of brown on each layer. She was certain that the brown would accentuate her chocolate coloured hair nicely. She spun and modelled for her audience, who praised her appropriately.

"Ohmygawd Mass, you look fab in that dress," Alicia gushed.

"Ya, you look like you have boobs!" Dylan said before cracking up. Massie beamed appreciatively twirling once more in the dress. She was content with each of the dress selections they had made. As soon as they had paid for each of the dresses (a gift to each of them from Massie), they rushed home where Jakkob and Jean Claude, her new makeup artist, were waiting for them.

Claire had told her mom she was staying late at Massie's doing a project. Kristen, Dylan and Alicia followed suit, though Alicia didn't need to lie. Her parents didn't mind her staying out since she had gone out with Nina in Spain to clubs.

A quick, shit, shower, shave later, the Pretty Committee were being preened for their night out. From head to toe, the girls were being pampered and puffed to Massie Block's standards of perfection. The Pretty Committee took their places next to each other infront of the mirror panelled wall in Massie's room, examining themselves. Alicia was wearing a charcoal Nicole Miller satin dress that hugged her hips nicely, with a small slit in the center for moderate cleavage. Kristen was wearing a Diane von Furstenburg two tone dress that made her look shapely yet sophisticated - despite her athletic build. Dylan wore a hunter green trapeze dress by Marc Jacobs. Her long red hair looked exotic against the deep emerald color. Claire had shocked the group when she came out in a black and white Shoshanna tuxedo halter dress, making her look tall, slim and model-esque. Massie surveyed each of them with satisfaction.

"I think we're ready ladies."

They stepped down the stairs towards the door as if they had stepped off a catwalk. Massie's hair had been flat ironed to sleek perfection, and long soft curls were added. She had put in extra extensions to make her hair longer and more voluminous. Claire's hair was in a ponytail, her bangs combed to the side, giving her a flirty look. Dylan's hair was of course flat ironed, leaving her usually frizzy red hair, long and shiny. Alicia had opted for a loose chignon with strands framing her face. Each of them were assured tens.

"Have fun Mass!" her mother called from the study as the girls slinked out towards the Block's Range Rover that was waiting for them. Massie felt her gold clutch vibrate as she received a text.

**Ivana (10:15 p.m.): rdy 2 party little one?? :)**

**Massie (10:16 p.m.): hell yea!  
**

**Ivana: (10:15 p.m.): gd. i have a bunch of ppl i want u allllllll to meet. **

Ivana texted her address to Massie, telling her to get her ass there in ten minutes. Massie smirked confidently as she slid across the leather seat.

"See guys? Nothing to worry about. Plus, Vana _totally _wants to apologize."


	6. Chanel

**Ivana's Chateux**

**10:40 p.m.**

**Monday, September 8**

Claire pressed her face against the window of the Block's Range Rover, eager for any sign of Ivana's home. She was certain they were closing in to it when she heard blaring music. The recognizable beat of Rihanna's Disturbia could be heard from blocks away.

"Ohemgee! I ah-dore this song!" Alicia squeeled as she rolled down the window and began bouncing to the beat of the song, lips pouted like a model's. Kristen, Dylan and Massie all joined in, broad grins on their faces.

"_Disturbia! It's like the darkness is the light! Disturbia! It's scaring you tonight!" _her friends sang, their hands waving in the limited space of the car.

Claire envied how laid back they could be, especially Massie. She watched as Massie sang the loudest, with the most confident grin and laid back expression on her face. Massie's MAC 'gold rush' and charcoal covered eyes were closed in delight as she sang along. How could one person be so good at _faking? _Claire knew for a fact that Massie was nervous. She had never been to a party of this caliber, and had no flipping clue what to expect. At least she had been to a movie premiere before, and had a glimpse of what an after party would be like - even if that was in seventh grade. Experience is experience. Despite this, thick knots had formed in Claire's stomach, threatening to send the blueberry muffin she ate at Massie's back up.

"Kuh-laire, lighten up! _Bum bum dee dum, bum bum dee dum dum," _Massie teased, nudging Claire in the side. Claire gave her a look that said Massie-you-need-to-stop-before-I-go-bitch-on-you-and-you-wont-like-it-cause-I-know-the-most-about-you. Massie rolled her eyes and went back to moving her hips in sync with her friends.

They finally arrived to what could be assumed to be 'party central' - the source of the music. There was a long extravagant driveway that broke off into two - one leading to a mansion, and the other to a considerably smaller, yet gradiose in Claire's opinion "chateux." Claire figured it was Ivana's when she saw the variety of Porches, Mercedes, Range Rovers, Escalades and other expensive cars she didn't even recognize parked amongst Vana's ferrari.

"Massie, are you sure this is the right place?" came Isaac's voice from the driver's seat. It was understandable why he would question the party when he saw a cosiderably older boy come out with his friends, all holding cigarettes.

"Isaac, do I seem like a scratched cd?" Massie asked, her voice sickening sweet. Claire knew what was coming next.

"No Massie."

"Then why do you think I'd be stuttering and stuck on repeat?"

The Pretty Committee cracked up laughing. All except Claire. She didn't think the joke was all that funny, just rude. Isaac was only looking out for Massie - those boys must have been at least eighteen versus Massie's tender fifteen. Truthfully, Claire was hoping it was the wrong place. The stomach knot refused to budge, no matter how hard she willed it.

"Kuh-laire, I need you bubbly right now. I need you to be my best friend, like I know you are and don't chicken out on me. I'm scared too, and you know that. But do a good job like me and fake it like you mean it," Massie pleaded, almost inaudibly while Isaac got out to open the door.

"Fine. But if I don't like what I see when I get inside, I'm calling my parents and going home," Claire whispered back.

"Kuh-laire, come awn."

"Massie, come on." She leveled Massie's gaze with her own, adament glare. Massie replied with an eye roll and sliding out of the car. She rolled her shoulders back to assume a poised stance. Claire watched as Massie took deep steady breaths, trying to get rid of her own stomach knots. She chuckled slightly to herself at the alpha's nervousness.

"Before we go inside, ratings," Massie said, stepping forward infront of the lined up girls. "I'll go first. I look ah-fuckin'-mazing in my brand new earth toned BCBG dress. I'm wearing matching brown and gold satin Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps. My hair has been blow dried to perfection, and Jakkob has added extensions for a super glam look." She twirled around while the Pretty Committee clapped.

"Ten!" the four of them said simultaneously.

Claire was next. She stepped forward and stuck her hip out, looking at them with a catwalk worthy gaze. "Kuh laire, you look super chic in your tuxedo dress looks amazing. You look like, a bazillion years more mature in it. I love the ponytail, it guarantees no frizzing, and my Salvatore Ferragamo white pumps with the black bow look amazing on you. Regloss and you're good to go."

She went on, tipping each of the Pretty Committee to Block standard's perfection - tens. "We're walking in to Gym Class Heroes' 'Cookie Jar', courtesy of Vana's super fly party. Ready? Ah five, six, sevuhn, eight!"

_...I like girls, they like me. They look so good in their seven jeans. Want you to be my one and my only, I try to be faithful but I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar. My keep my hands, my hands, my hands, can't keep my hands out the cookie jar..._

Claire became overwhelmed by the surrounding as soon as she stepped into the chateux. _You see I got this problem, I need help tryna solve it. _The large living room had been transformed to resemble an ultra chic club like the ones they showed on tv. Vana had chose a japanese theme for her party, which explained the sushi h'orsdeurves and black and red cloths that strung around the ceiling. The strobe lights pulsed in tune with the song, only adding to the ambiance. Several bars had been set up, each with a japanese sign on the top. Ivana had even gone as far as getting japanese bartenders. The room became a deluge to Claire, and before she knew it she was out of step with her friends. Left was moving when their rights were. The story of Claire's life.

She quickly gave up on following them, and slowed down to further survey the crowd, looking for any sight of a familiar face.

"Claire!"

She peered through the crowd to see Troy coming towards her. She bit down on her lip, trying to stiffle her smile.

"Ivana didn't tell me that she invited you," he said once he had managed to find his way infront of her. His breath smelled sweet, but Claire was certain that she smelled alcohol.

"Yeah, Massie and the girls are here too," she offered, looking around for them.

"Really? Where are they?"

"Um, if I knew..," she started then giggled.

"Ohh. You'd be with them, instead of standing here alone. It's a good thing I came then, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be standing here by yourself. One of these senior boys might have come and snatched you up," he breathed into her ear. Claire suddenly became aware of how close he was standing next to her.

"Oh? And why is that such a bad thing?" Claire challenged into his ear over the pulsating music.

"Hm. I'm not quite sure. I'll tell you when I think of it," he said, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Ivana."

"Oh," she said relieved as she stepped past the seniors.

"Duh," Troy said with a very Massie like eye roll. Oh shit. Massie.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's been giving me reviews! It puts a smile on my face when people R&R instead of just.. R-ing? Stay tuned, and don't kill me for writing so slowly


	7. Giorgio Armani

**Ivana's Chateux**

**10:50 p.m.**

**Monday, September 8**

Massie stepped past the seniors that littered the dancefloor. She noticed how there were no cliques of girls like her and the Pretty Committee. That was probably because each girl was talking to another boy. She was only consoled by the fact that she and her friends were hands down the hottest girls at the party - and that had not gone unnoticed by the senior boys who eyed them as they weaved by.

"Mass, where are we going?" Alicia asked as soon as they had stopped to look around.

"I dunno but- Wait. Where's Kuh-laire?" Massie looked around for her blonde haired friend who had already disappeared. "What the fuck!"

"What? She was right next to me a second ago," Kristen said. It was just then Massie noticed Carey weaving by towards the bar.

"Carey!" she called, fast walking to catch up with him.

"Oh hey... Massie, right?" he said, running a hand through his hair. His cheeks looked flushed, and Massie noticed that his eyes were a peculiar shade of grey-blue.

"Yep," she said, flashing him a flirty smile. "Hey, have you seen Claire around?"

"Yeah, she's in the V.I.P. section around back with Vana and them."

"So, why aren't you with them?" Massie asked, batting her eyes.

"Oh, I came for a drink. Care to join me?" he offered, an irresistable smirk on his face.

"I'd love to, but I really need to talk to Claire right now. Thanks though," she said placing her hand on his arm before proceeding to the back of the room, pushing angrily past seniors. They all shot her an annoyed look, while she replied with by scowling back at them.

She found Claire amongst Ivana and her friends, laughing and flirting with Troy. It was a Massie-like scenario, starring Claire. She felt bile rising in the back of her throat as she grew more annoying with her so called bff. This wasn't the time to get mad at Claire - she would do that after the party was over. Massie Block would channel her inner alpha and act like nothing was wrong. Massie approached the group and took a place between Claire and Ivana, a confident smile plastered on her face as the rest of the Pretty Committee stood around awkwardly. Massie surveyed the Senior Pretty Commitee quickly yet carefully, noting each of their attire. They were all wearing black dresses and dramatic black eyeshadow that faded off into individual colours - they looked as if they had stepped off the catwalk, as usual.

Jacqui was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana open back sheath dress that hugged her curves, her hair looking like fire against the black. Hanna had actually brushed her hair, sporting a loose but elegant side bun and had opted for similarly serious Marc Jacobs strapless dress with a large bow around the waist. Katy's shoulder length hair was out, making her look older than she had appeared at school. She sported a one shoulder sequinned top by Chloe with black skinny jeans. Massie remembered the top because Alicia had wanted it - but couldn't afford it at the time. She was sure Ivana had bought the top for Katy. Hailey, like Alicia, was wearing Ralph Lauren but Hailey's dress had a dramatically different effect. The black tunic dress had a plunging v-neck that lead into a silver band that accentuated her hips before continuing down. Last but not least, was Ivana. Massie immediately recognized the Valentino dress she was wearing - she had saw it on the cover of Vogue. Ivana proudly revealed cleavage and most of her back. She could never imagine wearing a dress like that. How could she be so missing? Black was _totally _in style for this fall. It was like the fashion industry was playing a prank on Massie. She _hay-ted _the goth look they were all sporting - but after seeing the Senior Pretty Committee, she regretted not wearing black herself. Claire fit in with her black and white dress though.

"Glad you could make it Block, I was certain it was past your bedtime," Ivana said, twirling one of the ringlets that fell down her face. The Senior Pretty Committee, the boys and Claire cracked up at the joke. Ivana's eyes shimmered with MAC eyeshadow 'White Frost.' Her eyes shone like a million facets on a diamond, stirring up envy and admiration in Massie. She laughed along, trying to be a good sport.

"Yeah well, Kuh-laire saved me all the work of looking for you," she said, handing Claire a smile. Her eyes were saying something else though. They trasmitted silent anger from the brunette to the blonde. Claire lowered her eyes and took another sip from a glass.

"Well now we can get the party started!" Hanna squeeled, wrapping her arm around a random senior boy, waving her a bottle of champagne in her free hand.

"Uhm, Mass? Are we allowed to be drinking?" Alicia whispered quickly as a round of glasses were being passed around. Massie glanced over at Claire who already had a half empty glass in her hand.

"Does it matter? If Kuh-laire can do it, I sure as hell will," she muttered back fiercely, smiling with appreciation when she received a glass. The bottle popped open, and TSPC let out a whoop of excitement.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Hanna began, a comical expression on her face. Ivana started to chuckle at her friend. "To new, illegal friends! Here, here!" They all clinked glasses and laughed at the toast.

"Illegal?" Dylan questioned, sniffing the champagne before sipping it. Massie rolled her eyes at her 'immature' friend, though she would like to know why they were illegal. Sam and his unknown, but unbelievably hot friends began snickering.

"Uh, it means that you're jailbait. We can't touch you.. yet, that is," Sam said with a cocky smile. His friends began cracking up and nudging him in the side.

"Sam! You're such a perv," Katy said, slapping his arm.

"You love it," Sam replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer, sending her into a round of hysterics.

Massie and TPC had never drank before, she was certain of it. Once, she had a less than a mouthful of her mother's red wine, but that didn't really count. It was nothing like this before. She felt herself easing, the world around her slightly fuzzy, but bubbly at the same time. She loved the feeling. Massie embraced it as it made her feel as if her alpha status had doubled - her confidence soaring through the roof.

"So is this another one of Claire Lyons' games to get in with the in crowd?" Massie whispered, rearranging herself so that she was facing forward.

"A game to fit in? What are you talking about?" Confusion wrinkled Claire's perfectly smooth face. Did she really not know what she meant? Maybe the peroxide from her blonde highlights had gotten to her.

"You're off the hook for tonight, but don't think that your space with the Pretty Committee or Vana is safe anymore," Massie said lowering her voice, a small, pretty smile tinkling about her flawlessly glossed lips. Claire rolled her eyes dramatically before taking another swig of the bubbly drink.

"Massie, we're in high school now. Don't you think it's time you get over your envy issues with me and grow up? I think so," Claire replied, raising her eyebrows in a condescending manner. "That's what I thought." She walked off, leaving Massie glaring into her retreating blonde hair.

"What's wrong with blondie?" Sam drawled from Katy's neck. Massie glanced nervously at how pubicly intimate the two were being. Were they even together?

"Dunno, prolly had too much to drink. Lightweight," Massie said with a quick shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh poo! Looks like you're out of luck tonight Troy," Hanna said, fake pouting while pouring more champagne into her glass.

"We simply can't do that to Troy. He's too nice a boy to be left alone tonight, don't you agree Block?" Vana cooed sweetly. Massie noticed that she had ditched her champagne glass for a mixture of Red Bull and vodka. Massie glanced over at Troy who was already looking at her with hungry eyes. No freaking way.

"I could ask Alicia to go and find Claire," Massie said, widening her eyes innocently. She had already caught on to what Ivana had really meant about favors, and she hated the idea of it already. She couldn't really find a way to get out of it, she had no excuse. Once again, Dempsey had taken off on some volunteer program halfway around the world for the first term (It was Peru this year), and she was left unofficially single.

Dempsey and Massie had spent the whole summer together at his beach house in Malibu - sneaking out late on various adventures. She recalled the instance where they had snuck out to star gaze, and Dempsey had thrown sand all over her favorite Trina Turk beach dress.

"Solomon, you must have a death wish getting all this sand on me," she said, brushing sand out of her hair, simultaneously glaring at the gorgeous boy sitting next to her.

"Is that a threat Block?" he said, feigning fear. Massie nodded, balling up her hand with sand. Dempsey had taken off towards the sea, flinging his shirt off in the process.

"Dempsey! What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, half running towards him.

"Come and get me," he said, splashing into the water. Massie slipped off her dress, revealing a black and white Manolo Blahnik bandeau bikini without hesitation, trailing into the water after her boyfriend. They had spent the next half an hour kissing in the salty water until both their lips were blue and chapped.

"Looks like Licia's busy if you ask me," Hailey said, holding Jacqui's hand and swaying to the music. Massie glanced over to see Alicia talking animatedly with a senior boy who had been lingering around the group within the V.I.P area.

"Well Block, go keep Troy company. And I know you know exactly what I mean," Ivana said, a dangerous smile flitting about her 'artist' blood red stained lips.

"Bu-"

"Block, don't 'but' me. Butts are for shitting, and trust me - you don't want to know the shitstorm I'll unleash on you," Ivana said, taking a sip of her Red Bull.

Massie swallowed and walked over to Troy who smirked slightly. Is this how other people felt when Massie manipulated them? It was one thing, to be the manipulator - the Gippetto behind things. It was another thing to be the manipulated - the Pinnochio. And Massie knew that she didn't like being the Pinnochio.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. You know how things are sometimes. I still have another abandoned HP fanfic that I intend to finish, even if it means throwing off readers. I'll try to update more regularly, but it's hard to when my friends are arguing and throwing food at each other. It throws off someone's creative mojo. Reviews are always appreciated, and a special thanks to those who have commented beforee.**


	8. Vera Wang

**Ivana's Chateaux**

**11:00 p.m.**

**Monday, September 8**

Claire's feet ached, and the bubbly feeling from the champagne had already worn off - leaving her feeling slightly fuzzy and disoriented. She didn't like it. Claire sat down on a nearby recliner that had been fashioned to fit the theme of the party, sipping on a bottle of water that she had opted for instead of more champagne. For some odd reason, her mind wandered by the Orlando, Florida. Her friends there had accepted her as she was: out of style bangs, white keds and overalls. They didn't really care what she wore. Why did she have to change for Massie? Were designer clothes really a reason to change everything that made you, _you? _What was so terribly wrong with her before that Massie had to strip her down and build her back up into a perfect little PC barbie, right down to the stuck up attitude? Claire felt herself divided into two Claires - TPC's Claire with ah-dorable heels, tight fitting jeans and fresh blowouts 24/7, and FlorClarida - The Claire her parents loved, who ate sour gummies and root beer floats regardless of the calories, who brought home good grades, had bed head hair and dirty keds. It was that very same Claire that Cam had fallen in love with, so why wasn't he good enough for her all of a sudden? Would Troy or Ivana even like that Claire?

Probably not.

Claire decided to go and look for Massie and apologize. It made no sense pushing away the only 'true' friend she had left in Westchester. Wielding her bottle of water like a sword, Claire entered the crowd with determination to reach the VIP area with her head held high. Ivana smiled brightly at her when she spotted Claire in the crowd. She motioned her hand frantically for her to come over. Claire picked up her pace and plastered a sweet Florida worthy smile on her face.

"Hey Vana," Claire said, leaning against the wall next to Ivana. She looked bored and slightly uninterested in her own party.

"What happened to you earlier Lyons? You bolted like you were a hundred meter athlete or something," Ivana said. Claire giggled at the idea of her in heels at a starting line against The Academy's track and field team.

"Um-"

"Lover's spat, I suppose," Katy observed. She had also traded her champagne glass for a bottle of mineral water.

"Oh the woes of a freshman," Ivana mused sarcastically. Katy snickered at Ivana's remark while Hanna returned with a plate of food.

"Shit is great Van," she said through a mouth piled with desserts. "Hilda really outdid herself this time."

"It fascinates me how you never gain weight," Hailey added half-interested. Her attention was divided between the conversation and a cute senior boy in front of her.

"You don't have a problem with what Hanna eats?" Claire asked Ivana. Hanna answered her question by bursting out into laughter that resembled that of a choking dog.

"No, why would I?" Ivana retorted, her voice thick with confusion.

"I mean, what if she got fat or something," Claire trailed off.

"I don't care whether or not Hanna's fat. She's my boo for life. Plus, there's more important things in life than getting fat," Ivana answered matter-of-factly before pulling her friend into an embrace. Claire bit down on the inside of her lip. _Massie _made her stop eating high calorie foods.

"Where is Massie by the way?" Claire finally asked.

"Over there, somewhere," Ivana said waving her hand in the general direction of the darker, more secluded side of the VIP section.

There was no other word to describe how it felt than utterly awkward. His hand was cold and rough as it slid up her outer thigh. His tongue poked around in her mouth in all directions. Last but not least, it was sloppy and _wet. _Dempsey was a way better kisser. So why was she kissing Troy again? Oh yeah - Ivana told her to.

'_Ugh, it'll be over soon,' _Massie thought. Their kiss must have lasted at least ten minutes by now. Panic rose inside Massie when his hand travelled further up her thigh, past her dress.

"Uhm, what do you think you're doing?" Massie asked incredulously after breaking apart from Troy abruptly.

"Block, I think you need to relax," Troy drawled. "It's not a big deal really, and Vana would be okay with it." Massie frowned, trying to concentrate on what he was saying. Vana _would _be okay with it, and his kissing wasn't _that _bad. Plus, she wasn't even really sure of what Troy was going to do.

She pressed her lips to Troy's once more, with a little more force. She straddled his lap and grazed the top of his jeans, feeling his excitement against her. He let out a small moan as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, eager to taste him. Once again, his hand began to slide up the side of her thigh - this time on the inside.

"Massie?!" someone shouted. Massie broke away from Troy hazily to see Claire standing there, mouth agape.

"Listen Claire, it's not what it looks like-"

"Cheese!" A blinding flash caught Massie off guard, sending her toppling off of Troy and onto the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

She looked up and saw Ivana taking a camera from a grinning Hailey. Hanna and Katy snickered with Carey and Sam while Jacqui could only stare - her green eyes filling with pity and sympathy.

"Ten letter word for shameful, anyone?" Ivana asked, her voice thick with amusement.

"Scandalous," someone said nearly inaudibly. She recognized the voice as Alicia's. Sure enough, when she lifted herself up off the ground, she saw TPC standing there looking embarassed. Suddenly, the room began to spin. She felt sick. She was going to be sick. She was sick. Massie felt out of control as her lunch came up and out, all over the floor.

"Ew!" someone squeeled. Massie didn't bother to see who it was, she bolted for the nearest bathroom. She could hear laughter in the distance. She pushed past the line of girls waiting to use the port-o-potty and slammed the plastic door shut before another round of her lunch came up. How could this happen to her?

"Sigh, to be young, to be young," Ivana hummed softly.

"What more could you ask for," Jacqui finished, taking her friend's side and walking off.

"Should we go look for Massie?" Dylan asked quietly.

"I suppose so," Claire said, leading the way to the bathrooms, avoiding all eye contact with TPC and Troy. It was her Florida kindness that compelled her to look for her drunk, backstabbing friend.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. School and such important matters to take care of - not that you care, all that matters is the story has been updated. Savages. Kidding :). I've had amazing feedback so far, and I'm eternally grateful for all the positive reviews I've gotten. I'm still not sure how this story is going to wind up or go, but I'll figure it out along the way. If I continue to take long to update, it's because I'm working on two more fanfics - HP and Twilight. (MOVIE PREMIERE TOMORROW!) Read and review, as always. xoxo. PS - See! Claire wasn't a bitch!**


	9. Interlude: Author's Note

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, but particularly those who've reviewed more than once, boosting my little ego (FashionDrugs, HarryPotterAndTheTwilightCliqe, maplexsyrup, candyapples567, Lextacy0526 - and particularly Akiracatalina, who pointed out something important!) WHERE ARE TPC'S OLD CRUSHES?!?! I completely forgot in my brilliant brainstorm, so expect a few random explanationsss.. (DID ANYONE SEE TPC MOVIE?! It went straight to DVD! This is an outrage! Not to mention I hate how Claire and Alicia look... hmph...) Anyways, this is 8 chapters late:  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Pretty Committee is taking over once more...**

**Massie Block: **Invincible. She successfully ruled OCD _and _BOCD - without breaking a sweat in four-inch Jimmy Choos. Now, she's heading for high school hoping to establish her alpha role there, but what happens when someone else has something in store for her?

**Claire Lyons: **is sick of a certain person. She's tired of putting on a show to please everybody else. What better place than High School to reinvent yourself? But how will she do that without losing her friends? And _why _won't Cam Fisher leave her alone?

**Kristen Gregory: **Caught in the middle once more between her BFFs and models strutting in next year's Summer line in the middle of winter, with ah-dorable friends! Not to mention keeping up her grades...

**Dylan Marvil: **is finally skinny! But what happens when she finds out that there are things more addictive that Chef Pierre's creme brulee? How will she do under pressure?

**Alicia Rivera: **A good news reporter can always smell a story, and she thinks something's fishy with The Academy. Will her long distance relationship with Josh hold up? Or will he be throw out like last year's Juicy Couture sweats?


	10. Marc Jacobs

"What are you doing just standing around there? Help me," Claire barked, helping Massie out of the port-o-potty. Alicia continued to watch in awe as Claire helped Massie out from the port-o-potty.

"Did you guys hear me? Gawd! Alicia, another bottle of water please? And Dylan, ask Hanna for some asprin. Lie and tell her you have a headache. Kristin, get some bread, or some starchy food to give her." Alicia snuck one more look at Claire and Massie before reluctantly following her orders. Massie still managed to look beautiful, half drunk and sloppy. However, it was Claire that captivated her attention. Claire seemed to radiate a new found confidence as she cleaned up her best friend. Her blue eyes twinkled with concern, and she was the only one who knew what to do. Alicia felt like an LBR sitting and watching her friend in anguish.

As Alicia bobbed and weaved across the room, she felt her cell iPhone vibrate from within her clutch. She frowned when she looked at the glowing screen and saw Josh's name.

**Josh: Harrington wanted 2 talk 2 u. tried 2 get 2 u thru Block, cldnt get through. Gave him ur #.**

She wasted no time in firing back a text, her crimson red nails tapping against the screen at light speed.

**Alicia: thx 4 giving out my # without permission. normal ppl ask 1st.**

**Josh: it was jus derrek. chill. ttyl.**

Alicia rolled her eyes and shoved her phone away and set off again for a bottle of water. She approached the bar where a stunning waiter stood, his eyes observing Alicia excitedly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked, leaning forward and smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at his forwardness.

"Bottle of water. Fast," she snapped, avoiding eye contact before turning away from him. Who did Josh think he was, breaking Alicia's heart then texting her as if nothing had happened? Or even worse, like she was an loser? Alicia's jaw stiffened involuntarily. Why was she getting so worked up about it anyways?

"Here you go," said the waiter, flashing Alicia another dazzling smile. He obviously wasn't affronted, or got Alicia's message. She grabbed the bottle of water and strutted off back to TPC. She let out a steady breath, trying to regain her composure. However, it was difficult to once she Massie with her head in between her legs came into sight. Alicia held out the bottle of water to Claire tentatively.

"Thanks," Claire muttered as she returned to Massie, not looking up at Alicia.

Even after getting sick and embarrassed, Massie was stunning. A few strands of hair had blown into her face, and most of her eye makeup had been removed while washing her face. However, it left her looking naturally glowing and beautiful. She wanted desperately to talk to someone. Kristin had returned with slices of bread with Dylan at her side, asprin in tow. Within her clutch, she felt her cell phone vibrate again. She silently prayed that it wasn't Josh before glancing around and taking out the iPhone.

**(Unknown I.D.): waddup rivera?**

Alicia frowned in confusion at the number before texting back a quick 'who's this?' Her heart stopped when she read the incoming text.

**Derrington: derek, fool! :D miss me?**

**Alicia: nawt really.**

**Derrington: the academy can't b any fun w/o me n the boys. u should transfer 2 CA!**

Carden Academy, aka Soccer Military Academy. The school that most of the soccer players, and TPC's crushes had transferred to, with the exception of Josh and Cam.

**Alicia: y wud i?? soccer is so nawt my thing 8-)**

**Derrington: bc then at least we'd have one hot gurl here :P**

A mixture of shock, confusion and excitement ran through Alicia. Was Derrington flirting with her? She pressed her fingers quickly to her screen and began to type a reply when she glanced over at Massie who had let out a tiny groan. What was she supposed to do? Massie was in no state to give her advice, and either way she'd freak out. She still thought Derrington was hung up over her.

"Give the asprin to her then the bread," Claire said getting up. Alicia saw her opportunity as Claire started to walk off.

"Claire! Wait up!" she called as she fast walked behind the blonde. Who saw the day coming when Alicia Rivera, Spanish vixen, would need help from Claire Lyons from Florida?

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so many apologies due. 1. Sorry for taking so long to update. 2. Sorry for this chapter being so short. I will update again soon though, but no guarantees. Time is limited for me (Not that you care). Thanks for all the continual support xxxxxxxxx Read and review, as I know you will do.


	11. Yves Saint Laurent

_'My friends all lie to me and say they only want the best wishes for me.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Claire hummed her favourite song to herself, determined to stay calm. _I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. _Claire remembered Massie making fun of her when she began singing the nearly two year old song. The next line suddenly came to her mind, ringing chorusing loudly in her mind - _Take me away. A secret place, a sweet escape. Take me away._

That is precisely where Claire wanted to go. Away. Far, far, away from Westchester and everyone there. She officially hated the Academy. She hated Ivana. And she was pretty sure she hated Massie. Claire stood outside of the 'chateaux', leaned against the cold wall staring at the stars, willing for strength to come from them. The door opened, and Ivana emerged, a smirk already on her face. The last person Claire wanted to see.

"What up, Lyons," Ivana said casually, leaning against the wall. She had let her blonde streaked dark brown hair tumble out of it's neat array and down her back. Ivana almost looked soft, vulnerable and human with her large eyes cast towards the sky whimsically. Until Claire remembered Massie throwing up.

"Hello," she replied curtly, averting her gaze to the extreme left, as far away from Ivana as her eyes would allow.

"Sorry about your friend. I didn't know she didn't drink before." Claire's neck made a loud cracking sound as she whipped her head around to stare at Ivana.

"Ow - what?" she rubbed her neck tenderly. Vana's light, melodic laugh rang out into the dead night. Her eyes creased with genuine laughter.

"You are too cute, Lyons." Her face grew serious again as she turned to face Claire. "Yeah, I really am sorry though. There's one thing Ivana Klaust does not do - and that's get kids drunk. However, this one's on me, and I'm really sorry. I'll give you something for her to take in the morning, she'll be all better." She smiled again, genuinely. The two rows of pearly whites gleamed in the dim light.

"Really? That's really nice of you. I might need a couple of those," Claire said with a chuckle, finally allowing herself to relax.

Ivana laughed again. "C'mon, I'll run upstairs and get them for you. You can come," she said as she motioned towards the steps inside the house. Claire obliged and followed up the hardwood platform to Ivana's room.

The room was large, and spacious. It was in Claire's estimate, the size of the bottom floor of the Block's guest house. The walls were all pristinely white, but littered with all sorts of red ornaments ranging from artwork, to the center piece of the room - a large, pastiche made into the silhouette of a face. Large windows from the roof to the floor spanned along the wall her bed was pushed against. There were no other doors in the room, only 2 green rows of red fabric hung up where doorways were. A large drawing table stood in the far corner of the room where paint splatters littered the wall. Her room reminded Claire of an art collection, fashion and music. Ivana had hung the album artwork of her favourite singers and bands in a neat line across the room. Claire discerned the collage, only to make an interesting discovery.

"Is that made out of fabric?" she asked, going closer to feel it.

"Yup. It's made out of all the green outfits I've ever worn on the runway," Ivana replied with a chuckle as she rummaged around her room.

"Whoever put this up must have been crazy," Claire said, running her fingers along the different textures. She was particularly fond of a piece of shimmery, red taffeta.

Ivana came over with a small bottle in her hand, the same sincere smile on her delicate face. "Thanks. Usually I get complimented though," she said, looking up at the fabrics as well.

"You _made _this?" Claire asked in disbelief.

Ivana nodded sheepishly, looking years younger as she did so. "I usually tell people otherwise though. They never believe me, so I tell them I hired some artist to do it. You, my friends and my mom are the only people who know." Claire looked up at the older girl with admiration. "So keep your mouth shut, okay?" Ivana threatened with a smile on her face.

Claire smiled in return. "You have no reason to lie about being artistic though," she continued as she walked around Ivana's room, looking at all the arrangements that had been placed up.

"Yes well, world famous supermodels aren't exactly supposed to be into aesthetics and bohemian shit," Vana replied with a wave of her hand. "You can see my room some other time. Right now we need to get you back to your friends." Claire followed behind Ivana as she left the room.

"Here, give three to Massie before she passes out slash goes to sleep tonight." Ivana handed Claire a small bottle of tablets.

"What is it?" Claire said as the opened the bottle to sniff the tiny pills that rattled inside.

"It's vitamin B-12, scrub. What did you think it was? Drugs?" Ivana asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow. Claire cast her eyes downward, guilty as charged. Ivana let out her signature light, musical laugh. "You're too funny Lyons. Ivana Klaust doesn't do drugs, or hangovers."

"How come you never get hangovers?" Claire asked, tucking the bottle away in her clutch.

"Because I stock up on vitamins. I take a double dosage of everything, I'm as healthy as they come. Not to mention I never drink."

"But I saw you with vodka downstairs," Claire accused softly.

Another laugh. Everything Claire said seemed to be a joke to Ivana. "That was water, not liquor. I don't drink. Again, you're the first person outside of the girls to know. So, shut it Lyons." She added a dazzling smile at the end.

"Oh, Claire?" They had reached the end of the stairway, and Claire was preparing herself, mentally, to go back to the Pretty Committee.

"Yeah?"

"Here." Ivana tossed Claire a slim, chic black red camera with a double c logo on the side in glittering red, swarovski crystals. "You can have it. You'll have better use for it than I will."

"Wow, ohmygawd, thanks!" Claire squeeled, fiddling with the camera. She turned it on to see how it worked. Immediately, the picture of Massie and Troy came up. She looked up at Ivana with widened eyes - she only winked at Claire before sauntering off to her party.

'_Maybe I will have a use for the camera after all,' _Claire thought to herself, smirking slightly as she went back to find her friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long to update. I've been caught up with a lot, also writing 2 other fics that I'm determined to finish. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as eventful either buttttttttttttt :) I'll try to post before January is over! I hope you all had a merry merry merry christmas, and a happy happy happy new year! I'm also contemplating a sequel to Devils in Dior, for sure. Read and Review, like you have been! (Your support has been amazing, and what keeps me inspired) xoxoxo.


	12. Gucci

**The Block Estate**

**Tuesday, September 9**

**6:30 a.m.**

Massie awoke, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. She felt groggy and disoriented, but her head didn't hurt. What happened? She stretched, and found her foot knocked into something. She kicked again, before she heard a light 'oomph'. Massie leaned up on her elbows and saw a bundle at the edge of her bed, blonde hair poking out.

"Claire?" her throat felt raspy and sore.

"Mffph?" Her large blue orbs poked out of the purple duvet, half lidded.

"Thank you."

Claire sat up, a large smile on her face. "S'okay. That's what best friends do."

Massie smiled appreciatively before glancing over at the clock - six thirty am. Her internal clock wasn't affected by the alcohol. She bounced over to her closet, realising that she was going to need an Ivana-impressing attire for today. She was going to need to come off as casual, confident and unaffected. No problem for _the _Massie Block.

"Um, Claire?" Massie asked as she padded along her hardwood floor towards the bathroom.

"Yaw?"

"Do my parents know...?" Massie started. She could feel her eyes widening, thinking back at last night.

"No. By the time we got home you were sleeping. I told them you were really tired. Fyi, you don't have a killer hangover because of Vana," Claire said in a very Massie-esque tone. It made a large cashmere textured lump form in Massie's throat.

Massie decided on a long sleeved Missoni v-neck dress that was black with a green and black houndstooth band running around the middle, making her twenty five inch waist seem even tinier. Accented with green leggings and black prada anklet boots, Massie was certain that she was at least a nine point five. She had let her hair out, with a cute braid to the side. She had taken her time with her makeup, skipping eyeshadow. Instead she applied a light rim of green eyeliner. She picked out a cute, silver YSL kimono top with a floral pattern, and dark washed seven jeans for Claire as a token of her appreciation. Claire smiled in return.

As far as she could remember, nothing had happened last night - so everything would be okay today.

The Pretty Committee was as they should be in Massie mind, as they sat reminiscing about Ivana's party last night within the comfort of the Range Rover's tinted windows.

"You should have seen Katy all over Sam last night Mass, ehmagawd," Kristen began. She thought that Alicia would be the one to kick off the gossip section of the conversation. The Spanish bombshell was tapping the screen of her iPhone impatiently, before glancing down, as if to check for something.

"They were about to do it on the dancefloor, I swear!" Dylan added between bites of her usual blueberry muffin.

"Vana et al drink like fishes," Kristen said, flatly.

"Massie would know about drinking," Alicia said finally. Dylan choked on a piece of her muffin, while Kristen bit down on her lip. Claire snickered uncharacteristically, and Massie joined in.

"Yeah, I would. Claire and I totally downed shots over summer. Goose sure as hell got us loose," Massie said non-chalantly. Claire smacked Massie's palm, beaming at their imaginary memory. Alicia scowled at Claire before rolling her eyes and returning to her iPhone. It began to irritate Massie.

"Leesh, do you have an STD?" she asked, the sweetest smile plastered on her face.

"Ehmagawd! No!"

"Then why do you keep checking in between your legs?" With that, Massie leaned over and snatched the iPhone from Alicia's lap.

"Give it back right now, Massie!" Alicia screeched, groping air for the phone. Claire instinctively had turned sideways, her back to Kristen, Dylan and Alicia - blocking Alicia's reach. Satisfied with Claire's reaction, Massie tapped away at the screen, navigating to the 1 new text message.

From Derrington.

Massie rolled her eyes, scoffed, and threw the iPhone back at Alicia. 'Unfortunately', she was completely uncoordinated and the phone fell with a crack on the floor of the range.

"Why'd you do that Massie? Fuck, you could have scratched the screen," Alicia cursed, cradling the phone.

"I should break your face for being a lying skank," Massie retorted.

"Once a lying skank..," Claire hummed earning a futile attempt to suppress a laughter from Kristen and Dylan.

"When did you turn into such a bitch, Kuh-laire?" Alicia snapped.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Rivers! Once ah-gain, you felt the need to go behind my back." Alicia was about to start, but Massie held her hand up, indicating that she was not done speaking. "I really don't care if you want to run off and fuck Derrington, that's none of my business. Just have enough courage to come and say something to me before you're up until 3 in the morning talking to him."

"Well maybe if you weren't passed out drunk I could have talked to you! You're so busy being Ms. I'msofuckingpopular you don't have time to be my best friend!"

"Ugh, stop being such a drama queen. TSPC drink. They're all best friends. They're all popular. Your argument equals.."

"Fail!" Claire finished.

Alicia sniffled, before turning away to hide her already visible tears. "Seriously Leesh, no need for the waterworks. I'm not kicking you out of TPC, I'm not saying that you can't hang out with Derrington-" A gagging noise came from Dylan. Massie giggled before continuing. "-But, just talk to me, kay? And _don't _pretend that you don't ah-dore the fact that I'm popular."

Alicia wiped her eyes, before drawing an imaginary one in the air, and mumbling, "point."

Massie stepped out of the Range Rover, onto the pristine front lawns of The Academy. It was day two, and she already felt like she could conquer this place with her eyes blind folded, hands tied behind her back. She rolled her shoulders back, and walked towards a large oak tree that reminded her of the one back at OCD. She sat down and inhaled the crisp, brisk air. Her friends quickly joined her side.

"Heeey Massie! It's me, Sara." a random sophomore girl called. She jog-walked over to where Massie was sitting. Massie pushed back her green aviators and cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "I fully heard you hooked up with Troy at the party last night."

Massie laughed confidently, earning a nudge in the side and a knowing smile from Claire. _When did Claire become such a great beta? _"Blame it on the a-a-alcohol!" Massie said, giving Claire a high five. Sara's friends had been standing behind her, gossiping madly about it. They all had a looks of disbelief and admiration on their faces.

"Good job. I swear, that boy is _el _nino caliente on this campus, and you've already got him snagged on day two!" another girl added. She was sure she heard one of the guys standing up nearby say he wished he was Troy.

"Yeah well, I'm keeping my options open," Massie replied with a wink. Just then, her cell phone buzzed to life inside her bag, the id showing Ivana. "Gotta run, ladies, ciao." Massie got to her feet, and the Pretty Committee followed without a single word to the new girls they would deem as LBRs. Massie scanned over the text on the screen of her iPhone.

**Ivana: Block! We roll up in 5. I defs want you and Lyons to make an entrance w/ us.**

**Massie: and the rest..??**

**Ivana: yayaya sure whatevs! do u hear us yet?**

"Do you guys hear something?" Claire asked, her nose wrinkling in concentration.

_Because when I arrive, I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you higher. What is this, forgot? I must now remind you, let it rock, let it rock._

**Massie: hahah yep :D**

**Ivana: tootally dedicated to u!**

Massie giggled, smiled and pushed her aviators on her face. "Ladies, that's the sound of Ivana arriving, and announcing our arrival with her."

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan, Kristen and Alicia squeeled. Claire merely rolled her eyes and smirked, like a true beta.

The crowd gathered, as expected, but left space around the Pretty Committee, almost knowingly. The familiar red enzo pulled up with a black Mercedes behind it. The Senior Pretty Committee stepped out of the black Mercedes, while Ivana emerged from the Ferrari with Troy by her side. Ivana's outfit screamed chic. She wore a cowl neck off the shoulders, black Marc Jacobs top with a bright and extremely short, floral Stella McCartney skirt. Only Ivana would have the gall to wear florals in Autumn. Her legs were sheathed with black leggings, and naturally accentuated with knee high Versace boots. Then, the supermodel did something unexpected. Her long, chestnut hair tumbled down her shoulders with her bangs pinned back effortlessly. Massie clearly made the right decision with her hair.

"Mass!" she beamed. She swooped down and kissed each of Massie's cheeks delicately.

"Vana." Massie returned the same, hiding her astonishment. Ivana moved over and did the same for Claire. She only smiled at the rest of the Pretty Committee. One by one, TSPC came and kissed each of Massie and Claire's cheeks like true Parisians - Jacqui, Katy, Hanna and Hailey. Massie's heart flipped when Troy shyly walked up to her.

"Hey Massie, could we talk?" Massie glanced at TSPC heading towards The Academy's doors.

"Maybe later Troy." Massie said, turning to her friends. "We're walking to Circus, all eyes on me. Ready? Ah one, ah two, ah one, two three.." she mumbled.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like the circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like the circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do._

Massie Block felt like the ringleader again.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry. Need I say more?


End file.
